


Shadow of Black

by Notsalony



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Costumes, Date Night, Kinktober, M/M, RP, Roleplay, blowjob, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Alec learns that sometimes when you suggest something to spice up date night that you should really watch what you say to your warlock husband.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Shadow of Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kinktober gift to 7 for “cross dressing” day

_Shadowhunters, looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234._

  
Alec blushed… well everywhere. How had this happened? He sighed. He had no choice. He’d known tonight was date night and he’d gotten Simon to watch the boys tonight. He was pretty glad that Max and Rafael weren’t anywhere near their home right now, because he really didn’t want anyone to see him… _like this_.   
  
He looked down; this was a _lot_ of skin. He wasn’t a prude, but he’d always covered up pretty heavily throughout his life. But he had been the one to bring up costumes and dressing up for date night. He’d thought maybe he could get Magnus in some Shadowhunter black leather robes… maybe pretend to be a downworlders who’s being taken in by the naughty Shadowhunter. But… he hadn’t expected Magnus to make a counter offer.   
  
An offer that saw him in stilettos, fishnet thigh high stockings, lace panties, and a leather corset and top. All of it jet black with crimson accents, that gave it some flavor. He’d opted for smoky red that faded into a charcoal grey for his eye shadow that made his dark eyes stand out, and blood red lipstick that he hoped to get almost everywhere he could on Magnus. The perverse thought of kissing Magnus’ cat to mark him with the lipstick crossed his mind, but he knew that’d be a step too far.   
  
But looking at himself in the shop windows, feeling dirty and a little slutty. Glad for his cloaking rune that made it so the mundanes couldn’t see him. But he also knew if he lingered there was a chance that one of the downworlders would spot him and he’d never live down the fact that he was wearing this in public by the time the next downworlders summit happened.   
  
He walked on his heels till he reached the loft and cursed at the stairs. He wasn’t pleased that he had to walk up them in these heels but he did it anyways. Several flights of stairs later he knocked on the door to the loft he shared with Magnus. The door swung open and Magnus was there, wearing black Shadowhunter leathers.   
  
“Well hello… fancy meeting you here.” He smirked as Alec blushed. The silk panties were too tiny to really do much to cover what was a very definite reaction to Magnus in those clothes. “And I see someone’s happy to see me in this…” Magnus smirked. “Almost as happy as I am to see you in that…” He licked his lips as he eyed his husband up and down.   
  
Alec blushed, he was by no means small. One of the gifts of the angel when it came to the male anatomy was significant size and girth. And while he wasn’t exactly in the same league as Jace, having seen his adopted half brother, one time crush, and Parabatai nude on more than one occasion, he wasn’t remotely small by Magnus’ standards.   
  
“I do love how… _well equipped_ Shadowhunters are…” He smiled.   
  
“All the better to please you with…” Alec blushed, feeling corny and like he was laying it on too thick. He didn’t think of himself as sexy and seductive. He felt like he was too bookish to ever truly understand that. Even though he possessed a battle hardened body, a bevy of runes, and beauty gifted to those born of angels, he didn’t think he had that much charm. Magnus would argue hands down that he was one of the most charming people he’d ever met. And it would always earn a blush from Alec to hear it. So of course Magnus heaped praise on his husband every chance he got.   
  
In truth Alec’s pulchritude and runic enhanced grace and stamina were only distant parts of why he loved his husband. Most of it was really about the mind behind those dark eyes and the kind heart that beat with in his chest. Magnus was utterly besotted with Alec and he was glad that they were married.   
  
“Naughty little downworlders… selling your body to any man that’ll have you.” He reached out and cupped Alec’s swelling man hood. “How much for this…. I bet I could make you sing…”   
  
“rough Shadowhunter….” Alec tried to hide his body giving a token gesture of pulling away from Magnus’ hand that was now stroking him a little bit firmer.   
  
“What’s that… you want me to just tear these off your body…” Magnus smirked, leaning in to Alec’s personal space, boxing him in as he kissed him. His hands gripping the fabric like he might just tear the panties clean off Alec’s body.   
  
“please…” Alec moaned, so close.   
  
“Say the magic words?”   
  
“take me.” Alec whimpered against Magnus’ throat. Too far gone to care as fabric tore and his manhood fell out into the open, swinging more to the center of his being than to the side where it’d not so casually been resting moments before.   
  
“With pleasure.” Magnus sank down and sucked his husband’s cock into his mouth. He’d learned this delicate are centuries ago, and never tired of its practice and the chance to perfect his skill. And the fact that Alec still gave those breathy moans every time just made Magnus feel all the more accomplished at his task. Smiling to himself more than anything he opened his throat and took all of Alec into his throat. He had a long night ahead of himself, he planned to slowly undress his husband in the front room and maybe get a blow job from him, see if they could stain his skin with that sinful shade of lipstick. And after that maybe see if they could break their bed again. It was such delicious fun to put it back together again in the morning with magic, after they had coffee.   
  
Yes, he truly was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the closest to crack stories I’ve written in years.


End file.
